


Mere Mortals in their Fifties

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dancing and Singing, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles makes a bet with Chris but really it's a win/win situation.





	Mere Mortals in their Fifties

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fic references the song ['Pony' by Ginuwine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FoM9JHXCWQ) to which Channing Tatum danced in Magic Mike XXL. So if you don't know it, maybe check that out before reading the fic :)

Stiles scoffed when he saw the title.

 “Well ever since summer 2015 nobody can pull off THAT song anymore…”

Peter leaned over his shoulder and snickered “I’m pretty sure Chris can. I happen to know he used to be quite the sight on the dance floor.”

Erica and Stiles both looked curious but Chris just rubbed his neck and murmured “Peter, that’s been a long time ago…”

After a brief moment of disappointment Stiles grinned and decided to at least try and convince Chris to do the song. Because he really wanted to see that. If all he’d ever be able to do was pine after the hunter from a distance then at least he could try to get some new inspiration for his fantasies once in a while.

Maybe some slight provocation would do the trick.

“Yeah Peter, don’t be mean. You can’t expect us mere mortals to be as energetic in our fifties as we might be in our twenties.”

 

Peter chuckled but Chris straightened up. He was aware Stiles was baiting him but it had been a while since he had danced anywhere but on his own in his living room “My fifties…did you have to say it like that…what song are we even talking about…”

He leaned over Stiles’ other shoulder. allowing himself to enjoy the way the younger man smelled for a moment while looking at the song Stiles had pointed out.

‘Pony by Ginuwine’

He smiled with amusement.

“Yeah I could probably do that song justice.”

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked while Stiles grinned challenging “Would you bet on it?”

Chris stood up and took off his jacket.

“I would bet on it and win every time Stiles but I’ll indulge you. If you win I’ll pay all your drinks tonight. What are you offering if I win?”

 

The way Chris asked wasn’t really suggestive in nature, except that Stiles really didn’t need any kind of suggestions to have dirty thoughts about the older man and his beautiful face with that beautiful beard and beautiful neck and beautiful collar bone and beautiful hands and forearms and ass and brain and ugh…

And so maybe the alcohol was making him feel brave and maybe he had been dancing around the idea of acting on that weird sexual tension felt between them for a while now.

Whatever gave him the necessary push, the words were out of his mouth before he could even really contemplate them.

“I’m a poor college student dude, I have no money, all I have to offer is my body.”

There was an almost peter-esque glint in Chris’ eyes, that right amount of crazy that made a person all the more fun to be with.

“I’ll take that offer. You better prepare baby, because you’re going home with me tonight.”

And with those words Chris picked the song and went up to the stage.

 

Before the song started Allison untangled herself from Lydia’s embrace and leaned over to Stiles. 

“I am happy you finally got around to acting on those heart eyes you were carrying around the last god damn year. However, in case you and my Dad actually do something tonight, I don’t want to know about it. Now excuse me, I’ll go to the bathroom until my father in done giving his future trophy husband a show.”

All Stiles could do was smile sheepishly at her and then at Lydia as she got up to follow her girlfriend. Lydia definitely influenced Allison into a more easy going and more balanced person…they both influenced each other that way he supposed…

 

His thoughts of how his friends had grown in the past few years were all blown away when the song started with it’s signature bass and Chris started honest to god dancing to the beat.

Stiles could not have looked away if he wanted. Chris’ hips moved tantalizingly, transcending masculine or feminine movement and just going for top hotness either way possible.

The man had rhythm and when the lyrics started Stiles was reduced to a puddle of want.

Chris’ voice, deep and rough hit all those notes with precision and it was too sensual to be allowed.

He heard Peter chuckle next to him and lean into him to say “I did not know he could sing as well. Also, you are welcome.”

All Stiles could do was swallow, nod and make sure he wasn’t drooling.

And then they got to the chorus and Stiles’ eyes got glassy.

Chris looked right at him as he sang “If you’re horny, let’s do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it.”

That shameless man was using the mic stand as a prop and he was attracting a small crowd of women on other tables who were cheering him on, clearly enjoying the show as well.

Well too bad for them, if Chris had meant his words Stiles would make sure he’d be the one to ride that pony.

 

When the song was over Chris had gotten rid of his shirt, his toned body was glistening with sweat and he looked like he’d jumped right out of Stiles’ filthiest fantasies.

He walked back up to their table and used the shirt he had picked up the floor on his way back to wipe sweat off his face.

“Now, Stiles. Your verdict.”

Stiles swallowed again, hard. Even if he would have wanted to win by now, he could not have pretended that performance wasn’t at least as great as the one in the movie had been.

So he nodded stiffly and tried for a grin to cover up how tense and slightly intimidated and insecure he felt about the idea to actually go home with Chris.

“Yeah…uh…you…you definitely pulled that off, it looked amazing. I am going to call on you in case I should ever end up in a dance-off.”

At that Chris smiled and started to put his shirt back on.

“Anytime.” he responded before adding “And I think it’s only fair I choose your next song.”

 

The rest of the evening was fun, but Stiles stopped drinking anything with alcohol in it after Chris’ performance because he did not like the idea to be drunk if he’d actually have sex with Chris tonight.

At some point they wrapped it up, everyone said their goodbyes and the two of them were left in the bar’s parking lot with Chris’ car.

Chris cleared his throat.

“No jeep?”

Stiles nodded “I came with Erica and Boyd.”

“Ah” Chris replied and and smiled friendly “I could drive you home if you want.”

Stiles looked up at him “Not to your place?”

 

The older man’s eyes got soft.

He had not been able to resist his response back then but he could see how anxious Stiles was and really didn’t feel like pushing the young man into something he did not feel sure about. 

Time to give Stiles an easy way out.

“I know you offering your body was mainly for comedic purposes Stiles. I just liked the look on your face when I took you up on it. You don’t have to actually go through with this.”

 

Those words fueled Stiles’ insecurity but he could not let this little moment defeat him. He had finally found his courage, he had to use it.

“What if I wanted to…what if all it took me to finally act on my desire was some courage.”

He bit his lower lip and stepped closer, eyes on Chris face, intend to know if he had any chance at all.

“Look, I could pretend this was about the bet. I could say it was just how that worked. I made a bet. I lost. It’s as simple as that.

But the truth is, it’s not.”

He took a deep breath, resisted the urged to tap his fingers against his upper thigh.

“The truth is, I am a college student who’s been crushing on a friend’s dad for quite a while now and who has been terrified of admitting that because if the guy doesn’t feel the same, things could turn extremely awkward.”

Chris was just staring at Stiles.

Stiles, who tried not to lose his shit could not stop himself from squirming under the gaze anymore. He was worrying his lower lip, fingers twitching despite all efforts, eyes checking on any reaction Chris might show in his face or the rest of his body.

It felt like days went by while he waited for some kind of sign. Then, finally Chris furrowed his brows and asked “You’re sure?”

 

Stiles felt partly like dying right on the spot to prevent this getting more awkward, partly like jumping into Chris’ face with both feet first for asking that question and partly like straight up jumping him and showing him exactly how sure he was.

Instead though he simply nodded, still fighting against his urge to flee.

But when Chris’ face went blank again he could not bear it anymore.

“Forget it.” he said, too fast, too anxious, too determined to keep any hurt feelings from coming through and turned to get out of there.

He’d walk home, or get a cab, or hitchhiker…he’d find a way.

 

Before he even made a step though a hand took hold of his upper arm and he heard Chris voice gruffly demand “stay.”

Slowly, anxiety still riding his brain he turned around to see Chris’  expression wasn’t demanding, it was pleading.

And he realized then and there this man might be older and more experienced but that didn’t mean it was easier for him to trust someone with his feelings.

They were both royal idiots.

He felt a hopeful smile tug at the corners of his lips and went with the motion when Chris pulled him close enough for their chests to touch.

“I like you a lot as well Stiles. This is just…you tease and flirt with everybody in the pack except me…well sometimes maybe you tease me but- My point is, I thought you didn’t think of me like that…”

Stiles would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red from the emotional chaos before.

“It’s easy and fun to flirt if there is nothing at stake for me…with you though…”

Chris nodded “I understand.”

He smiled warmly “Words are more difficult when feelings are involved.”

Stiles nodded as well “Yeah…”

The smile didn’t fade and Chris asked “Since we cleared things up though…are you coming home with me?”

Stiles felt the relief and grinned widely.

“Of course. I lost a bet after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> This fick made me imagine Chris singing and dancing to 'Pony' for a few days and I am definitely not regretting it.  
> I hope you had fun as well and enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment, they make me very happy :3


End file.
